Into The Future
by EmmettMcFly55
Summary: Doc goes to the future after dropping Marty off home, but what will he find? Will Marty s future be as bright as he hopes... as I always say, please Review! Is finally finished, now!
1. Future Boy Returns

**1: ****Prologue****: Part ****One**

_October__ 26, 1985_

_01:28 AM PST_

Emmett Lathrop "Doc" Brown, better known as "Crazy Old Doc Brown" or just "Brown Nutcase" was feeling really heavy in his stomach. He was busy doing an experiment with his time travelling DeLorean, and he knew it would go wrong. He would get shot by a pair of Libyan terrorists, and the person next to him, Marty McFly, would get send back in time to 1955. He had been preparing this since Marty left 1955 on November 12, at 10:04 PM when lightning struck the clock tower in the Courthouse Square.

"The future" Marty said in astonishment, "so that's where you're going."

Doc looked up. "That's right" he said. "Twenty-five years into the future. I've always dreamed on seeing the future, looking beyond my years, seeing the progress of mankind. I'll also be able to see who wins the next 25 World Series."

"Uh Doc" Marty asked. When Doc looked at him with a "Huh", a little astonished what he would ask, he continued: "Look me up, when you get there."

Doc smiled. "Indeed I will, roll em." Marty got the camera and went standing right in front of Doc.

"I, Doctor Emmett Brown, are gonna make an historic journey" Doc said. Then he suddenly remembered he had to put the second case of plutonium in the generator. Of course he couldn't put it quickly in right now, because it could create a paradox. If Marty did have plutonium in 1955 lots of things wouldn't even happen. "What am I think off, almost forgot to bring some extra plutonium!" he chuckled. "How did I ever expect to get back, one pellet, one trip! I must be out of my mind!" Then Einstein started barking.

"What is it Einie?" Doc asked and looked in the direction Einstein looked to. Then he saw something what really scared him. '55 Marty had been true.

_The terrorists. _

"Oh my God" he muttered. "They found me, I don't know how but they found me." Suddenly he went hysterically, as his heart raced, while he had the bullet-proof vest, though. "Run for it Marty!"

"Who? Who?" Marty asked scared. Doc never thought his lifelong friend could ever react so stupid. Who would he think, his grandma or something? "Who do you think, the Libyans!" he called.

Marty looked at the terrorists who were driving towards the van. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed. Both he and Doc quickly hid behind the van.

"I'll draw their fire!" Doc shouted in a manner to protect his best friend. "Doc, wait!" Marty called.

But it was too late already.

_Too Late. _

Doc tried to fire at the Libyans but – discovered it ran out of bullets. _"Oh-oh"_ he thought. In a way to protect his own life, he threw the gun away. But, that wasn't enough for the terrorists. They fired at him. The bullets caused a little pain, but not enough for him to be killed. Though, he fall on his back – dead. He was supposed to be dead, or else Marty could never end up in 1955.

"NOOO!!!! Bastards!" he heard Marty calling. How good it was to have a friend to care for you.

As he heard the Libyan van driving away, he felt sad for his poor friend. How much pain he could be going through? Could he, anyway, been shot? Could that be a new change in the new timeline which would cause a paradox? After all those preparations for this fateful date? Would the universe blow up before he ever got a chance to travel through time?

He couldn't believe how relieved he felt when he heard the DeLorean motor start and driving away, followed by the Libyans van. After a few moments, it was silent on the mall.

_The van was away. Marty was away, being chased by the terrorists, but he would soon be transported back to 1955. _

_It had been a real hard night. He almost thought he wouldn't survive it. _

_But he was still alive. _

_Finally sure of his live. _

_He could go travel through time, now. _

Doc opened his eyes and turned his arm to him to see his watch. He didn't dare yet to stand up, afraid the Libyans would come back. He watched as his watch turned from 1:33 AM to 1:34 AM.

He breathed again a sigh of relief and closed his eyes again. Marty would around now be arriving at Courthouse Square and he could drive over here in about four minutes. Only a few minutes from now he would finally catch up with the version of his friend he met in 1955. Finally.

Then he heard footsteps. Footsteps! It couldn't be Marty; Marty was right now returning at Courthouse Square. It had to be the terrorists. Some of them were left behind to check out if Doc was really dead. They would shot him.

"Doc! Doc!" he then heard Marty's voice calling. Shortly after that he heard him sniffing, thinking Doc was not alive anymore. Doc opened his eyes and looked around. It was Marty.

Marty turned around, stunned to see Doc right up again. "You're alive?" he asked, stunned.

Doc smiled and opened his suit. He saw how Marty reacted stunned by seeing the bullet-proof vest. "Bullet-proof vest, how did you know?" Marty asked. "I never got a chance to tell you."

Doc grinned to himself. He had been thinking about Marty's reaction on this for over the past thirty years, and he knew what to do now. With a wavy move he picked up Marty's thirty-year-old letter out of his pocket. Marty's eyes grew wide.

"About all that talk about screwing up future events, the space-time continuum?" he could just stammer out. Doc grinned. "Well, I figured, what the hell" he told Marty and got up. Marty watched him in amazement.

"Oh this is heavy Doc" he said. "I still can't believe you're alive. I had such a hard time when I thought you were dead." He sighed for a second. "Why did you did that? Why didn't you just make sure you didn't come to the mall tonight? You could've been killed!"

Doc nodded understanding. "I understand you reasoning Marty, but I want you to understand mine. If I hadn't done this, you probably wouldn't have get send back to 1955. I had to make sure you was sent back at this exact moment and this exact place, October 26th 1985 1:35 AM, or a paradox could occur."

"A what?" Marty asked. "Never mind" Doc told him. "Where did you hide the DeLorean? You aren't here with it, because I didn't hear you coming." He took a deep piece of breath and glanced at the sign of "Lone Pine Mall". It said 1:38am. Doc was stunned. Hadn't Marty been supposed to arrive at 1:35? How could he be here now then? He asked it Marty, who answered: "Just wanted to make sure you'd survive, Doc. I really do care for you and wouldn't like you getting shot."

Doc hugged Marty. "That's so nice of you Marty! I do love you, too. It was such a surreal experience when I first met you back in 1975. Of course I already knew you from 1955 but I couldn't tell you that."

"I understand, Doc" Marty nodded. "Well, has the timeline changed much, Doc? Am I still named Martin Seamus McFly? Am I still born on June 9, 1968? Am I still dating Jennifer Jane Parker? How much on earth have I changed Doc!"

"Well, until now, everything seems to be all right" Doc confirmed him. "All the things you said are true. Well, I guess they would actually be true even if they're here not true – just because they're true in the timeline you came from."

"Now you lost me" Marty chuckled. "But, what the hell? It might not have been that important – and I'm just not a star in science, you know. Come on, let's get the DeLorean and go home."

"Well, you'll go home" Doc pointed out. "I'll probably go home too – but then my home in the year 2015." After Marty looked stunned, he quickly added: "I wanted to go to the future, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Marty chuckled, "I hadn't even thought of that yet. Well, I guess I'll wish you a good trip then. See you in the future."

"See you" Doc answered grinning. "Whatever, let's get the DeLorean. I'm guessing you really want to go home again." They started to walk off the mall.

"That's true" Marty nodded. Then his eyes caught something strange and he almost passed out. "What the…what the hell is that supposed to mean!" he gasped.

Doc looked worried and confused at his young friend. The place Marty was pointing at was the sign of Lone Pine Mall, 1:45am. What could be strange on that? Of course it was now about half an hour after the unveiling of the time machine. Could that be Marty's strange reaction? Had he been thinking in the present it was also a week later, just like he spent one full week in 1955? He couldn't be that stupid. Doc decided to ask Marty about it. "What do you mean?"

"It…it's called Lone Pine Mall!" Marty stammered. Now Doc was completely hit with confusedness. "Of course it's called Lone Pine Mall!" he called. "It's been called that since old man Peabody sold the land in 1972 to Hill Valley Mall Company! What's strange on that?"

"It isn't supposed to be this way" Marty told him. "It's supposed to be Twin Pines Mall. Named after Peabody's twin pines." He then got it. "Wait a minute…I ran over one of the pines when I was in 1955! That's the reason!" Happily he looked up to Doc who answered his smile with another smile. Time travel could sure be confusing…and fun.


	2. Bringing Marty Home

**2: Prologue: Part Two**

_October 26, 1985_

_01:55 AM PST_

"Here it is, Doc" Marty told Doc when they arrived at Courthouse Square. The DeLorean had been standing there for thirty minutes now, and it had to be taken by his driver quickly. Doc got in, followed by Marty, who looked confused. "Can you see what's wrong with it?"

Doc stared at the o-so-familiar cables in the even familiar machine. "I think I got it" he muttered slowly. He moved his hand to the cables and pulled them up. Then, he pushed them into a few contacts. "They weren't on their places, that's all" he told the teen. "You probably tripped a bit over one of them after returning." He pulled on the gas and drove off, Marty smiling happy next to him.

"You know Doc, I think I'm never going to look the same to the world again" Marty said. "It's such a surreal experience to actually have time travelled – to actually having had a chance to break the barriers of time, to explore the, uh, fourth dimension. This really was one heavy week."

"Yeah," Doc said smiling, "I remember it also as a confusing and mind-breaking week. Of course, I've had thirty years recovering of it – while it just happened for you. He sighed and added: "It's true, time travel truly can be confusing!"

"Yes, it can" Marty smiled. He moved his head to the window and looked outside into the nightly streets. How familiar was this all. How good was it to be home again. Although he realised it had been thirty years for Doc and a few minutes for him, he had started to miss the scientist in those confusing moments before and after returning to the future. Of course, Doc '55 had to be at the tower to conduct the cables, but Marty really would've preferred it if Doc had been with him. Suddenly wondering how and if Doc managed to connect the cables in time, he turned to his scientist friend. "Say Doc, how did it go to you after I left you shortly after 10 PM? I mean, with those cables and stuff?"

"Uh, well, uh, you see…" Doc started. He couldn't exactly bring himself to tell his friend how painful it had been for him and how scary, but he felt like Marty had the right to know the truth. "It was really, really hard. When I thought, that was around seventy seconds before the lightning hit the tower, that everything was fine, another cable, back on the ground, also broke down."

"Really?" Marty gasped. He never had thought about that. The teen started wondering how he ever got home then, if the cables had been still broken by the time the lightning hit the tower. After all, you couldn't connect a cable so far down you in only a minute or something like that. He decided to ask Doc about it. "But how did you manage to re-connect them then?"

Now the high word had to come out. "Uh, Marty," Doc started nervously, "I, uh, I, uh… I, you know, I slipped down holding the cable with a circle piece of cable." So, that was out of it. And now it was only waiting how Marty was going to react.

That reaction came immediately. "You did WHAT?" the teen asked, stunned. "You mean you actually hanged on the cables while sliding down?" When the scientist nodded, he added: "Holy shit Doc, you could've been killed!" He still couldn't relax. "Doc…why did you do that? Why did you do that, risking your life…for a guy you only had known for a few days? Why?" He looked at the ground, not be able to say a word.

Doc looked seriously at Marty, in a combination of being nervous and being serious. "Marty, I had to" he whispered. "You meant so much to me, even while I didn't even know you for more as a week, that I really wanted to risk my life for you and your future. You would've died from loneliness if you had missed the lightning and had been stuck in the 50s, even while I would've loved having a friend in my house. And you still do. You still mean a lot to me Marty, and I wouldn't have let something like that, you know, happen to you. It would break my entire heart."

Marty looked at Doc in disbelief. "Doc," he whispered, "do you really, you know, mean that? Did you really want, and still do, to risk your life for, for me?" When Doc nodded he widened his arms and hugged the scientist. "Oh Doc," he whispered, "the same goes for me. I also wouldn't worry about my life if it was for the better of you. Oh Doc…" He hugged him tightly.

"I know, Marty" Doc whispered back. "I know. You already did, almost. Even while you would've been stuck in 1955, thirty years behind the time and people you know, and you knew as well as I did that if you would finally reach the 80s and I finally would complete the DeLorean you couldn't go back anymore because you would be a guy in your mid-forties, you still insisted on me getting saved from the Libyans – while lightning struck all around you and you only had less than four minutes anymore. That's what made me conclude you really do care for me Marty. You really do. I just know it. And, that's why I tried to save you."

Fighting against his tears, Marty managed to smile. "Thanks, Doc" he said. "You really are a great guy to be around! I'm so glad I met you back in 1974." Suddenly remembering something, he added: "Say Doc, I did meet you on the same way as I did before, didn't I? Did I… I mean my younger self screw up history?"

Doc smiled. "Well," he said, grinning, "of course I don't know how we met earlier on. But this is how I remember we met – your school mate, Needles, had gotten you into a skateboard race, and you slipped and were about to fall when I caught you. You were really thankful to me about it, and we started meeting very often and quickly we became friends."

Marty frowned, as he was hearing the story. "I remember things different" he said thinking hard about how on earth this could be possible. "I remember indeed being asked to race by Needles, but I didn't react because I don't want to race that asshole. He's just asking for trouble!" Relaxing again, Marty added: "When I didn't want to race him, his gang kicked me out. I was all beaten up by his thugs and left in the back of a car. When I came to, I started screaming for help – and lucky enough, you were around to rescue me." He couldn't help but smile. "Strange enough, I also was thrown into the back of a car back on the Enchantment Under The Sea dance. At that time, I was being rescued by the Starlighters – you know, Marvin Berry and his guys. I really do owe them one."

"Strange, really strange" Doc said thinking hard. Then he shrugged and added: "Well, I guess that doesn't matter right now. We've reached your home – and I think you should have a long, good sleep. If my calculations are correct, it must be around 10:50 PM for you right now – and that's bedtime, even for almost grown-up teenagers like you."

"Yeah, I bet you're right" Marty smiled. He stepped out and wanted to walk off, but turned around one more time. "About how far ahead are you going?" he asked, curious where – or better, when – Doc exactly would go. Doc smiled. "Oh, about thirty years, it's a nice round number" he informed the teen. Marty smiled – they both knew better! Doc did it because he wanted to be as far forward as Marty was thrown backwards the hour before. Suddenly, the teen felt a curiousity to know more about the future. "Look me up, when you get there," he said, "guess I'll be around 47."

Doc smiled. "I will" he promised. Marty smiled. "Take care" he told the scientist. "You too" came the reply. Marty looked into the car to see Einstein, who had all the time been with them. "All right," he sighed, "good bye Einie." Then he remembered something. "Oh watch that re-entry, it's a little bumpy."

Doc grinned again. "You bet" he smiled. He drove the car out of the driveway to back up on the street. He was feeling really nervous by the thought he really was going into the future right now. Stopping the car at the beginning of the street, he switched the time circuits on. The Destination Time red October 26th 1985 01:24 AM, the Present Time October 26th 1985 02:14 AM, and the Last Time Departed red November 12th 1955 10:04 PM. If Doc would've wanted to go right thirty years into the future he'd have tapped in October 26th 2015 02:15 AM, calculating an extra minute for the speed-reaching of the magical 88. But he didn't want to arrive at night, so he tapped in October 26th 2015 06:00 AM. Okay, this would be all right. He had slept a lot of the last day, being curious to see the future. And now, it finally would come.

Doc started the engine and began to drive forwards. By the time he reached fifty, he passed the McFly's house, watching 17-year-old Marty driving at him. The realise that only seconds later for him, Marty would be an adult age 47, made him chuckle. He pushed up the speed some more. The speedometer reached 65…70…75…80… Doc could barely hold his excitement. The speedometer displayed 83…84…85…86… the wheels began to glow, the windows began to glow, and as the speedometer reached 88 miles per hour, the flux capacitor flashed up, and with three loud sonic booms, the time machine entered the future.


	3. First Look At The Future

**3: Chapter 2**

_October 26, 2015_

_06:00 AM PST_

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Three sonic booms were heard as a time travelling DeLorean started recovering from it's fourth trip through time. Inside the car was it's owner, the in the 1980s well-known local scientist 'Doc' Emmett L. Brown, the inventor of the thing. He was most likely confused by the arriving of the car in another time period.

Einstein, the very first time traveller and the inventor's dog, started barking, helping the scientist back to reality. He began to realise it worked, his time machine worked, and it had replaced him about thirty years into the future. It sure was a strange realisation, but it also was a great thought, being in another time period.

Doc began to think about how the world might look in the year two thousand fifteen. Would he still be around? He wouldn't guess so. He would have to be 95 for that – which was really a huge age. Still, there was a possibility he was still around, adding his healthy lifestyle with it. He never drank alcohol (which was a thing he didn't even _could, _because he immediately passed out by only one shot of it) or smoked.

Marty would be in his late forties, and, as Doc hoped, be in a happy marriage. Doc started to wonder if Marty would turn into the big rock star he always dreamed to be. He really hoped so for his dear friend. He really deserved it, as you saw how much music really was his life. The scientist chuckled, thinking about how Marty actually ended up shocking the entire dance back in 1955, now already thirty… sixty years ago.

That reminded him: he was in another time period. The scientist took a quick glance at the display panel. 'October 26th 2015 06:00 AM, October 26th 2015 06:05 AM and October 26th 1985 02:15 AM' it read. Meant he had already spent five minutes here without exploring – which was why he came for to 2015. He opened the DeLorean gull wing doors and stepped out.

What he saw as he looked up shocked him. There were cars in the _sky_! Doc closed his eyes and opened them again, but they still were there. As Doc took a closer look at them, he saw they still had wheels – but they were attached on the side, and not at the bottom. He also saw that there were really much different vehicles – cars, busses, cabs… he even noticed a train-looking thing. _"Great Scott"_ the scientist thought, _"It looks like everything flies here! Technology must've gone very hard the past thirty years. How great must it be to be flying – perfect for a time machine!" _

Doc now looked around in Lyon Estates. It clearly had changed – it had become more filthy, with all sorts of grass on the street. It was clear the street had just been aged thirty years – and no one had taken only one hand out to clean it up. Doc inspected the driveway's – the cars were mostly standing outside. Doc walked closer to one of the driveway's. The cars looked really futuristic, however there were also less modern cars from the 1980s and 1970s. They looked the same as the flying vehicles, whereof Doc concluded these cars also could fly. _"Well, at least they also can drive"_ he thought and went back to the DeLorean.

Einstein immediately to bark as he saw his master. "Relax Einie," Doc grinned, "we're only in the future. Right here, safe and sound, in the year 2015." He chuckled at his own comment, remembering Marty had told him Lorraine had said the same thing back in 1955 when she was a teenager.

Suddenly he started to think about Marty's parents. Would they still be around by now? Would they still remember Doc from 1985? He figured he had vanished in 1985 to show up again in 2015, but he did hope he was in a future based on himself returning to the present – another theory he had studied in the past few years, preparing himself for time travelling. But, on the other side, not being around could be a lot safer. You couldn't interact with your future self, you couldn't come to know too much about your own destiny… and you couldn't get shocked by the message you had died shortly after you went away.

Doc began to consider the possibility of him dying in the late 1980s. He started to get curious to look himself up – if there was even a himself to look up – but he remembered he shouldn't know too much about his own destiny. And if he had really met a horrible fate Marty would tell him as he looked him up.

Doc began to think about taking a list of things he should handle. He should bring his best friend a visit, finding out what happened in the past thirty years, he should try to get his car flying, he should possibly try to do something about that stupid plutonium he had to carry with him – it was way too dangerous. But still, always waiting on a lightning bolt didn't seem too funny to him.

Sighing, the scientist started the motor of the time machine and drove off, through the Estate, and as he had reached the road, up to Courthouse Square. As he drove not all too fast and gave himself time to look around a little, he should be able to be there at 6:30 AM. He really hoped they had a café or something like that in Courthouse Square 2015. He was really hungry. He also did catch himself on the fact he wondered if the clock was replaced or not. He really hoped it wasn't. That thing did base a lot of worth to him and Marty.

Getting more and more curious about the future and his very own destiny, he pulled down the pedal very hard. Seeing the future was really being so much fun. And that was one thing he was sure of.

oooooooo

As the time machine entered 2015 Courthouse Square, Doc was pretty stunned. Everything looked new, there were cars flying all over it, and also a few kids on strange skateboards without any wheels. Doc saw the name "hoverboard" on one of them. _"Whoa, Marty might sure have liked this"_ he thought with a grin.

Staring at the Courthouse, he saw it had been converted into a mall! Doc had never thought of something like that. Had Hill Valley grown that big that it needed two malls – this one, and Lone Pine Mall? As he looked up, he saw to his surprise the Clock was still saying 10.04. _"Great Scott, the Hill Valley Courthouse Preservation Service sure did a good job! I don't think Goldie Wilson would be too happy with this, though. He really does want that clock to be replaced."_

Doc then glanced his eyes over to a Café called "Café 80s." The scientist was stunned they actually did think in the future the 80s were old-fashioned. _"Marty is gonna be in for a surprise as he reaches this year"_ he thought and parked the DeLorean close to it. He stepped out and went up the street.

Suddenly hearing some strange moves, he turned into another side, where a futuristic version of the Texaco Oil Station was still dealing business. It had robotic arms and was completely made automatic. "Welcome to Texaco" a robotic voice told a new client. "Trust your car to the system with the star." Doc had never seen something like this before. The future sure was strange.

While looking at Texaco, a shark began to grow out of the "Holomax" theatre behind him. As Doc turned around he saw the shark was about to bite him. He wanted to run away, but was frozen by the glance of the shark. When he was just about to bite the shark disappeared away. A confused Doc red the sign by it: 'Holomax, playing Jaws 19 by Max Spielberg'. _"Great Scott! Those movies sure did catch on! How the hell they made 18 sequels out of Jaws!"_

Still confused by the shark, Doc began to walk over to the 'Café 80s'. He did find the name pretty strange, but that didn't mind anything. As he had almost reached it – and was be able to see there was a shop called "Blast From The Past" next to it – he heard a billboard starting. He turned around to see a face looking like mayor Goldie Wilson, but twenty-five years younger.

"Hi friends" 'Goldie' began talking. "I'm Goldie Wilson the Third, of Wilson Hover Conversions. I'll hover-convert your old road car into a brand new hover car for only 39.999,99 dollars. And remember, keep 'em flying." After he finished, the image of Goldie III disappeared again, leaving Doc bewildered – if he wasn't bewildered enough, yet.

Doc began to think about everything he had seen so far. Goldie Wilson seemed to have a grandson – probably the son of Goldie Wilson Jr, who made the cars flying. It got now also in his mind how huge the price was 'Goldie III' had said; 40.000 dollars. "Great Scott, they don't make them cheap here!" he thought, confused. "I guess the inflations have gone fast this time – or it's really only for the rich guys to buy a flying car. Fine, whatever. I'll find out sooner or later."

Glancing at the Café in front of him, Doc decided again he was hungry. He could worry about huge prices of hover-converted vehicles later on; this was important right now. He had to admit he was really curious what he would find in a café themed about his own time period. But, what the hell. The main thing was they served food. Hoping the 2010s food wasn't that bad, he walked over to the Café. The future sure was confusing.


	4. This Is A Heavy Future!

Author's note:

Yup, here's the new chapter. Please enjoy the story. I hope you'll give more idea's for a continue soon, but I'll first let Doc go to the hover-conversion in the next chapter.

Anyway, enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BTTF. Nobody on FanFictionNet does, so why would I? I _do _own Calvin Arthur McFly, though. Anyone who wants to use it has to ask permission first.

**4: Chapter 3**

_October 26, 2015_

_07:00 AM PST_

As Doc Brown entered the Café 80s, he was really stunned. Instead of a normal bar with a guy on the counter to ask what you wanted, there were only robotic-waiters around – and each of them seemed to have an 80s – personage on it. _"Great Scott!"_ he thought with a chuckle. _"Is this futuristic thing supposed to resemble the 80s? Well, for me it sure doesn't!" _

Looking further, Doc also observed a lot of tv-screens with all sorts of 80s shows on it. Well, at least they had tried to bring the 80s culture into the café – not that it worked, though. It was all way too futuristic to resemble the 80s. Doc really didn't thought the place was cleaned up very well. It was filled with futuristic devices everywhere.

Then, suddenly, one of the video-waiters came zooming up to Doc. The face on the screen was (supposed to be) resembling Ronald Reagan. Then again, it didn't look very realistic. "Welcome to the Café 80s, where it's always morning in America, even in the aftern…n…noon" the voice started. "Our special today is mesquite-grilled sushi…"

As it had started with that, the screen was interrupted by another waiter on the same video, supposed to resemble Ayatollah Khomeini. "You must have the hostage special!" the waiter called out. Doc frowned at the sight of the two waiters, as "Ronald Reagan" continued: "Cajun style." It was really hard to work out what they were saying now.

"You must have the hostage special!" That was "Ayatollah Khomeini" again. "You must have the hostage special!" The waiters were getting really fast in arguing with each other now so Doc couldn't – if he would want to – even understand what they were saying. "Guys, uh, waiters!" he called over them. As they shut up, he added: "All I want is a meal."

The "Ayatollah Khomeini" disappeared and "Ronald Reagan" asked: "What do you want?" Doc thought it was really strange to talk with a video, but he said: "I'd like to have a croissant with butter and cheese." Then, he added: "If you sell them."

"Yes, we do" replied "Ronald". "If you'd like to wait ten seconds it's ready." The machine began to make strange noises and after exactly ten seconds, a croissant popped out of the counter. "Please pay 86 dollars and 49 cents for your meal, sir" the waiter said.

Doc was stunned. "85 DOLLARS?" he gasped. "You mean I have to pay for only a little croissant a few bills less than a hundred bucks? That sounds ridiculous. For that money I could've had a full dinner including a dessert and a few drinks back in 1985."

"Yes inflation has gone very hard the past two decades" the waiter replied. "According to my data you could buy a croissant in the 1980s for around a dollar." He paused exactly two seconds before he added: "But since the year 1998, a dollar has no worth anymore. If you got five dollars you can only buy a few sweets. That's what's in my database. Would you like to pay now?"

Doc nodded grumpy. "Okay" he said and pulled his wallet out of his pocket. The waiter was stunned. "You want to pay with cash?" he asked. After Doc looked non-understanding at him, he added: "Paying cash is unusual since 2006. We all pay with thumb-credit."

"Uh, okay" Doc replied. As he looked at his thumb, wondering what it might be able to do in the future, he added: "How do you do that? I'm a little old-fashioned, you know, and I never heard of thumb-credits before." He thought of himself being kind of stupid by talking to a video screen, but the screen himself didn't think so – if it was be able to think at all. "Just press your thumb on the plate" he said. "Your identity will be recognised and the money will go off your bank credit."

Doc began to feel nervous. What if he wasn't alive anymore? They could catch him and throw him into jail, then, for trying to swindle them. "Listen, I really want to pay with cash" he replied. "Is there any way I can do so?" The waiter "stared" at him in a dumb expression. "With cash?" he repeated, stunned. "That'll be 20 more expensive. Are you sure you want to do that? Thumb-credit is cheaper."

"I'm sure" Doc replied, however he didn't like the thought he was going to lose any more money. He looked at the waiter who began to make some strange noises again. This time, however, they were else than the former ones. After two seconds, he replied: "That will be 103 dollars and 79 cents. Please pay immediately."

Doc was wiser than to start again about the huge price of the croissant and paid the bill with a 100 dollar note and a 5 dollar note. "That's really interesting old money sir" the waiter replied. "It's very rare and difficult to get. You'll get very huge prices for these money bills if you'd sell them." The waiter spit out a dollar and 21 cents and went off.

Doc took a chair next to a small but confident looking teen and began to eat his meal. Somehow, the teen's looks were very familiar to him. Wondering who it might be, he began to eat his croissant. The future croissant tasted a bit sweeten, but it was nice. As he had eaten it and began to consider leaving the Café, it happened.

A tough looking guy who looked in his face the spitting image of teen Biff but for the rest was filled with futuristic implants, entered the Café. He was accompanied by a gang of three other even tough looking girls, from which one was a girl. The music stopped as they arrived in the Café. Yup – these were obviously the 2015 bullies. The gang leader's starting phrase was also way too familiar: "Hey McFly!"

Doc began to get nervous when the gang leader walked up to him. He wasn't a McFly, was he? As the leader walked further, he found out the mean teen hadn't meant him, but the guy sitting next to him. "Hey McFly, I thought I done telling you to do never come in here!"

The familiar teen looked up, really calm, but eyes shouting with anger at this to Doc unknown bully. "Oh?" he asked, with a little hint of sarcasm in his voice. "And would you like to tell me, since when do you own this café, Griff Tannen?

Doc felt himself like being pinned to the ground. Griff Tannen! This guy had to be related to Biff, most likely his grandson. Gee, how much looked that guy like his grandpa! Now Doc thought about it, Biff's children also did resemble him really much. Which one would be Griff's father? He really would like to find out.

In the meantime, the bully had been getting more angrier on the familiar teen. "McFly!" he shouted.

The teen looked up, still calm. "Yeah?"

"McFly!" Griff repeated. Doc had a guess he knew what was gonna come."

"What's the problem, Griff?" the teen asked.

"Your shoe's untied" Griff said. The teen took a deep sigh. "Griff, do you still think I'm going for that? You've tried for years now! When do you find out I'm not a guy who believes just everything?"

"McFly, did you finish my homework already?" Griff said, ignoring the teen's protests. "I've gotta have it done before Wednesday."

The teen sighed. "No!" he called. "What do ya figure, I'd just do whatever you say? Ever thought of doing it on your own, huh, you asshole?" The teen stood up angrily. "When are you gonna learn it Griff, you can't bully us McFly's. And somehow we'll be paying you back for what you did to my cousin Marty Jr. You're the one who's supposed to be in jail, not him?"

Doc nearly got a heart-attack. _"Marty Jr?"_ he thought. _"That must be Marty's son! How the hell he ended up in jail! How the hell Marty could've let this happen!"_ He was starting to feel really nervous, as he figured things might not have gone as the younger version of his friend in 1985 hoped. He took a deep breath, as he continued to watch the conversation.

Griff smirked, as did his gang. "I'm supposed to be in jail?" he asked evilly nice. "You're blaming me for the robbery your cousin committed? We might've been his friends, but that doesn't mean yet I'm the one responsible for him."

Again, Doc found himself in a very big surprise. _"A robbery?" _he thought. _"Marty's son is a bank-robber? I don't believe it! I bet this Griff-character has something to do with it. I don't believe it he was the friend of Marty's son. I'd like to beat him up. He doesn't look like a guy to mess around with, though…so I'll avoid him as much as possible."_

"His friends?" the teen asked. "His friends? His bullies, will you mean! I've seen it, when I was here before! You always punched him, slapped him, called him names – but at the same time let him believe you were his allies!" He took a deep piece of breath. "I can't believe somebody can be so bad as you, you assholes!"

"I see it – it's no talking with you today again" Griff smirked. He took a glance at the clock and turned to his gang. "Guys, it's 7.30" he told them. "We better get going." He left the café, followed by his gang members. The music started again and the teen started back again with eating his meal. Doc turned to him, curious to find out more about the robbery Marty Jr committed. "Uh, excuse me," he started, "are you by any chance related to the McFly's? I heard a few words of the conversation you had. Sounds like things have not gone very well for them, especially for Marty."

The teenager looked up. "Yup, I'm a McFly" he replied. "I'm Calvin Arthur McFly, Dave McFly's youngest son. I was named after the guy who got my grandparents fell in love. After Dad married Mom in 1989, they moved to L.A. After the oldest ones got out of the house, however, Dad managed to get Mom so far we moved back – which was in early October 2013." He sighed and took a slice of his meal.

"Marty Jr did get in jail, that's correct" he continued. "He was arrested for a crime five days ago. I felt so bad when I heard it happened – especially when I heard the next day that Uncle Marty was also fired from his job that evening. His school friend Needles talked him into something by calling him a chicken, and Uncle Marty couldn't refuse by that – and ended up getting terminated. That was really a horrible day in the family – especially now everything was going a little better with Uncle Marty after sobbing for years about that accident thirty years ago."

Doc was feeling confused by getting so many information about the future McFly family. He was stunned Marty still hadn't learned off his chicken problem – and, even worse, even got fired by it. He knew he had to find out more about the family's fate. He could ask Marty himself about it – after all he had told him he'd look him up – or go to the library as well. But first, he decided he should better look some more around first. Marty was a long sleeper, anyway, so he'd better not go earlier than in the afternoon. He said "thanks" to Calvin and went off, leaving Dave's son really confused behind.

As he stepped into the DeLorean again, he was sure about one thing – he had to do something. He really didn't want his best friend to be left in such a horrible fate. Marty had cared a lot for him, even saved his life against the Libyans, and he really owed the teen one. He had to do something.

Trusted by the thought he would do something anyway, he started the engine and drove away, further exploring the 2015 streets. He decided to go to the hover-conversion shop. It would be great to have a flying car. Doc smiled. Yeah…if you didn't count Marty's future, this time period sure was great.


	5. How To Avoid Inflation

**5: Chapter Four**

_October 26, 2015_

_08:00 AM PST_

As Doc stopped the DeLorean in front of the Goldie Wilson Hover Conversions Shop, he was impressed by how the shop looked like. There were flying cars on a test-drive all around, and the shop was actually having a couple of shops – there were special hover-converted cars, extra-large hover converted cars and they were actually having some without any wheels. _"Whoa"_ Doc thought, _"this is really, uh, heavy!"_

His eye than caught sight of a sign saying "Please come in here for your hover conversion." As all of them, the signs were flying. Doc didn't pay attention to it anymore and drove up the DeLorean a few hundred metres before he saw a building called "reception". He parked the DeLorean in front of it and went inside.

As he entered the building, he saw a clerk in his early twenties. "Hello?" Doc asked. As the guy looked up, he added: "I'd like to have a hover-conversion on my old DeLorean tim…car. I figured it would be fun if I'd get it flying. I always loved to be able to fly. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course" replied the clerk. "What kind of hover-conversion would you like? A conversion which also makes your car voice-controlled? Or a normal one?" Doc was stunned. Could they actually have cars which were voice-control in the future? "Uh, may I ask, how much does that cost?"

"Well, the normal one only costs 39.999,99 dollars by a standard car" the clerk replied. "However, when you want a voice-control hover conversion, you'll have to pay 79.999,99 dollars. But that's because it's a brand new invention. They only finished managing to have a voice-control car last March." He smiled. "Boy o boy, am I glad I live in the 2010s, and not in the 1980s when they didn't have all that stuff around. It really is great up here!"

"Yup, it sure is" Doc agreed nervously. Of course, he was used to the 1980s technology. And that was even way more futuristic than the technology in his favourite time period – the Old West. He really hoped to be able to visit it someday. "But, I'll be choosing the standard one after all. I don't like voice control too much, you know. Not too personal. I'll be okay with the standard one – it's even cheaper." Actually, that was the main reason to do so. Doc was still thinking in 80s terms of money and with 80.000 dollars you could already buy a house back then.

"Okay" the clerk replied. "You can park your car over there, and go retrieving it tomorrow at 1 PM. By that time, it will be ready. Sorry for the long waiting, but we got really much clients. And that while it's only eight years ago when Goldie Wilson III started converting cars to make them fly. Or even eleven years since hover-conversions even were invented. Technology has really gone major ways since the turn of the Century."

"You bet" Doc said. He really felt exhausted by knowing future technology had gone so fast. Marty would probably not believe him when he returned home, unless he saw it with his own eyes. He had to speak with the older version of Marty about this technology. Which made him think again, how exactly would Marty's life have gone downhill? The teenager who was in the Café didn't tell him too much – well, actually so much he couldn't get a grip on it all. He'd better ask adult Marty about it. Sometime.

When Doc left the shop, after storing the DeLorean, he got a happy feeling over him. Here he was, thirty years ahead of his time, seeing the progress of mankind – which sure was gone fast, he thought there was much more technology added than between 1955 and 1985 – sight-seeing the future. But, at the same time, the uneasy feeling about Marty's horrible fate grew up to him. The inventor tried to recall what he'd heard. Marty was fired, his son locked up in prison, bullied into it by a bully. This was a real bad future.

From what he'd heard, Marty Jr also seemed to have Teen George's personality – shy and nervous around everyone. The poor teenager seemed to have met the same fate his Grandpa did back in the 50s. It was a real shame, but what'd you think else which a guy like this Griff-character around. Still, Doc was confused by one thing: why did Marty Sr let his son be a bully victim? Calvin did mention something about an accident thirty years ago… which would be 1985. Still, Marty Sr was safe around the time he departed. Maybe something did happen in the rest of the year? He really hoped Marty hadn't gotten too bad out of the accident. But, however, as it was still known after thirty years, it could be very drastic. Doc figured he really should look up Marty that afternoon. He and the time machine could make things better for him.

oooooooo

The future, as Doc had discovered, was indeed quite amazing. The cars were almost all flying, and there were actually things called renovation jobs which could add a good thirty or forty years to your lifespan. The inventor figured that he wouldn't have to worry about how bad it was that he had invented time travel only at his sixty-fifth, after all. Maybe with the current technology, you could live as long as you wanted to.

He now figured that he could as well be alive right now, however he was in his mid-90s. The renovations had been started in 2011… what would make him ninety-one, back then. He could have still been around to take one – and so increase his lifespan a lot. That was if he was around at all, of course, since he'd departed for the future. Whatever. He should really check things out in the library this afternoon.

As Doc glanced over to the clock that was hanging above the Blast From The Past shop, he went into quite a shock. The time said 11:52 AM! He really had spent lots of time in the future, he figured. Inside his body, he didn't feel like it had been six hours… maybe that was some time travelling jet-lag, or just that he had been so busy that time had flied by. Anyway, it was getting close to noon already. He might as well get some lunch, after he'd finished taking care of his business up here, in the Blast From The Past shop.

When the inventor opened the door, he was quite shocked by what he saw. In the 'antique' part of the store, he saw all 1980s stuff lying around, like dust buster's and stuff like that. _"Whoa!"_ he thought. _"Like Marty would've said, this is heavy! What's modern or normal has come and gone quick these days… Great Scott!" _

Only then, he noticed another person in the shop, a non-robotic waiter who was staring at him with a faint smile. "Good morning, sir" she greeted, with a glance at the clock – 11:53. "How may I help you? We have lots of antique objects from the past few Centuries. Or have you come to sell? I see you're carrying a bag with you, that's why I figured that out." She smiled. "I could be wrong, of course."

"Well, actually, you're right" Doc responded nervously. He had been prepared for this from the moment he had seen how much the '80s culture seemed to be liked in these days. He'd brought a lot of 1980s objects, plus a large sum of 80s money to use in 2015 – in case it still could be used – and hoped to sell them in some sort of antique shop. He had been searching for it for quite a while – and now he had finally found it. He truly hoped that he would be able to contain some things from the future and bring it back home – and some other things like containing money that he would need on any further trips through time. "I want to sell some 1980s stuff I'd found in my, uh, old collection from the '80s. I've got quite a few bills, and some other stuff…" He grabbed the bag and pulled the things out above the till. Only then, he saw the shocked look on the waitress' face. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, everything's fine…" the waitress mumbled, eyes locked on the money. "I just mean… I can't believe you're selling, and so much. I never figured anybody would sell such a large amount of money and all stuff like that from the fabulous 80s at once…" She grabbed a bill out of them. "1 dollar, 1982… that thing has become so valuable since the crash in the systems destroyed all of them in 2008. People pay hundreds of thousands of dollars for them… and you actually got ten one dollar bills from that time. It's unbelievable." She looked up. "I know it's not too much, but… what would you think of a 15 million?"

Doc's eyes almost begged out of his head. "Fifteen _million_?" he gasped. "Great Scott! I've gotta take a seat of that!" He grabbed a chair and sat down. "Great Scott…"

"Do you think it's too less?" the waitress asked, misunderstanding Doc's behaviour. "We could pay you a sixteen million, as well. Seventeen?" She looked with begging eyes at the inventor. "I know it could be worth more, but that's all we can give you. You'll have to accept it – we're the only store buying up old money coins and stuff in entire Hill Valley – and we're living in a large, growing town."

"No, no, it's fine" Doc assured her, barely be able to hold his breath. "It's fine, I assure you. How do I get the money?" The waitress immediately responded. "Just press your thumb to this plate" she said, "and then we'll open an account for you by the local bank." As Doc did so, the waitress looked up. "What's your name?"

"Uh, my name?" Doc asked, nervously. He really tried to get some more time. As he then figured out something, he said: "My name is Mc, uh, McBrown…Christopher Michael McBrown." He hoped that a combination of Marty's last name with his, and as well as their both favourite actor's first names, would cover the sale."

"Good" the waitress responded. "If it's all right, the bank will be opening an account on your name, right now… and it'll be immediately added the 17 million dollars. Whenever you need to use your money, just thumb for it." She smiled. "Something else to do? We do many of things – sell coins from other centuries, and…"

"I'd like to have that" Doc interrupted. "What's your oldest time you have money from?" As the waitress responded that it was 1861, he smiled. "Then give me some 1860s money, say, a 100 dollars, and give me a 100 bucks from every decade afterwards."

"Sure, Mr. Brown" the waitress replied. "That's a 1500 dollars, added with the current prize of those bills… that would be a 2.5 million dollars. Please thumb for it." As Doc did so, she handed him all sorts of money. The inventor saw that it was indeed all real, and hoped that he'd be able to pay for it better than Marty would with 1980s money in 1955 – which he actually tried to use a few times, accidentally. The money could come in handy if he made another few trips through time. "Have a nice day, Mr. McBrown."

"Same to you" Doc muttered as he left the shop. He still was shocked from the huge 21st Century inflation, that made it possible that he now actually owned a 17 million dollars… minus the 2.5 million from the money bills he'd bought, would make a 14.5 million – still a large amount of money. "Well, at least I'll survive up here" he muttered, smiling, and stepped forward, heading for the Café 80s – as it was already shortly after noon. He could check out Marty's fate in the afternoon, or the early evening perhaps, but right now he didn't want to worry about that. Because except the horrible fate his friend seemed to have met, the future was getting better with the second.


	6. Marty's Bad Fate

New Chapter for ITF, again. Maybe I should stay focusing on having this story finished first. I could maybe do it in chronological order - first the Trilogy Universe, and from the Trilogy Universe than first the ones with Present time '85, and then with '86, '87, enz. So this story before Back To The 21st Century. That might as well fit. I don't know for sure, though. I don't want to make promises I can't hold, so just assume that I complete this story first... and don't be mad if I don't. **  
**

**6: Chapter Five**

_October 26, 2015  
12:15 PM PST_

"Great Scott!"

Doc thought he went pale when he saw Biff Tannen sitting in the Café 80s. He could've expected this, of course – the auto detailer might still be alive by 2015, and hang around in nostalgic places in which he could at least try to relive old times a bit – but the main thing wasn't Biff himself, but it was Biff's appearance. He wasn't the forty-eight-year-old auto detailer who pretended to be happy in his job while sucking up to George McFly, but he'd become a seventy-eight-year-old bitter man who looked like he was even less happy with how he turned out than Doc.

And the first words that came out of Biff's mouth weren't too nice and pleasant at all, like suspected. First the auto detailer frowned, then tried to have a better look, and finally muttered: "Brown? Crazy Ol' Doc Brown? Is that you? I thought you'd been dead for quite a few years now."

Everything came in once, causing Doc to almost faint at the sudden news that he wasn't any longer alive in 2015. He could've figured out it earlier on, and held himself for that he had a time machine and was be able to change it 'cause the future hadn't been written yet, but still he didn't consider it as nice news. "Great Scott" he muttered another time. "This is heavy."

Biff, obviously haven't heard his comments, grabbed his cane and walked over to him. "Yeah, I thought you were dead, Brown" he sputtered into the scientist's pale face. "I wouldn't have felt bad about it if you were. You're a butthead. You kept hanging around with those buttheads George and Lorraine McFly and their loser son Marty. You all should've ended up rottin' away in prison." Doc thought he'd stop, but Biff wasn't done yet. "And you," he continued, "you're one of the worst, coming right after McFly. You could've blown up town with all of your crazy experiments. What on earth made you think you could come back, huh?"

Doc of course didn't know if the rest of the world thought the same now as back in good ol' 1985 – hell, he had only been here for twelve hours and already missed it! – but he guessed that he knew himself right enough to know at least a bit about his future destiny. "Well," he said sharply, "I think that I would be missed earlier than you, Biff Tannen. You're hated by the whole city for what you did in your teens."

"Like that Irish bug, George McFly, did so well" Biff snorted back. "He's such a butthead. Thought he could get millions of writing stupid stories about aliens coming down to earth. And people actually believed it, too – they're selling the 23rd edition of his first book 'A Match Made In Space' right now. They've also made a movie about it – which made that butthead earn a five million bucks. That asshole."

Doc thought that he was going crazy, keeping track of all those sudden pieces of information about the McFly's future destiny. He knew now that George had led quite a nice life, also after 1985 – but Marty hadn't, and was just fired from his job. It looked like the chicken problem he used to have back in his youth had taken the worse of him, and now his oldest son also was in jail. This sure was one depressive future for the family of Marty… and maybe Jennifer.

Doc then decided to take a seat and order a meal, to think about all what had happened in the past thirty years – for as far as he knew it. He really should go to the library after dinner, to sort things out. Maybe he could, with help of the DeLorean, sort this mess out somehow.

oooooooo

Doc was shocked, as he reached the library. The building sure had changed a lot since that October date in 1985 – but it had also stayed the same, in some points. Doc figured that a lot had changed in the past few decades. He then looked at his watch, and saw it said 09:57 AM on October 26th, 1985. That had to mean that it was right now 01:43 PM on October 26th, 2015, Doc quickly calculated.

As he entered the building, he saw that lots of things had changed. There weren't very much books, but everything was replaced by some weird square machines called a 'computer'. Doc knew computers, but they were bigger… and not used at homes, but by military commands. Maybe in the future, things had changed.

When he reached one of the computers, the thing flashed on and displayed a welcome labelled: 'Welcome to the Hill Valley Telegraph Archive. What do you want? Everything is voice-commanded – you just say whatever you want, and our computer will find it for you in less than a second.' At the same moment, the computer also began to speak, and said the words flashed on the screen.

For a few seconds, the sixty-five-year-old scientist didn't know what to say – but then, he thought of something. "Uh, I'd like to find news articles about a Martin Seamus McFly" he said, and immediately the screen lighted up to show a list of articles concerning Marty. Doc looked closer, as he tried to read.

The first one was a short article saying that local author George McFly and his wife Lorraine Baines had become parents of a Martin Seamus McFly, who had been born at sometime early in the evening. Doc skipped that one, as well as further articles about Marty. There was something about Marty setting the living room rug on fire, as well as an article about Marty writing a song for his father's new book called 'Where Do You Make A Match? In Space.' Then, Doc finally passed their beloved October 26th, and saw a news article about Marty… and himself… on the 27th. Curious, he clicked on it. The article red:

_Date: Sunday, October 27, 1985_

_**Doc Brown accused of plutonium robbery**_

_HILL VALLEY, CALIFORNIA – Local scientist 'Doc' Emmett L. Brown, age 65, is accused of the robbery of a case of plutonium two weeks ago. Brown hasn't given any response, but his friend, 17-year-old Marty McFly declared 'I don't know anything – just leave me alone, okay? Doc's a good guy, and he doesn't steal or something like that. Every rumour about him is just nonsense.' However, people of our city have declared to have heard sounds like sonic booms at Courthouse Square and Lone Pine Mall, and are convinced that Brown has tried to blow Hill Valley up. Lucky for us, he hasn't succeed. This case won't be closed soon, as justice wants to find out the truth. _

Doc smiled at the news what Marty had told the police about the plutonium robbery. He himself 'hadn't given any response' which might mean that he was either not at home – travelling through time in the DeLorean – or just didn't want to say anything. He left the article alone for so far and clicked on the next one – which caused him to gasp of surprise. The article headline was: 'Martin McFly In Traffic Accident – Author's Son Injured Badly.' The article said:

_Date: Monday, October 28, 1985_

_**Martin McFly In Traffic Accident**_

_Author's Son Injured Badly_

_HILL VALLEY, CALIFORNIA – Martin Seamus McFly, son of local author George McFly, has been in a major traffic accident with a class mate yesterday. The accident happened at the stretch of road after the traffic lights by the new Hilldale department. McFly was asked to race by a school mate, a Douglas J. Needles, 17, and while racing he ran right into a Rolls Royce which came from the right. The doctor thinks that the teen will eventually survive this accident, but his hand is hardly repairable. The driver of the Rolls Royce has already asked McFly's parents for a huge sum of money for the damage of the Rolls Royce. Mr. McFly, who just had published his new novel called 'A Match Made In Space' yesterday, says: 'This is quite a large shock for me. Lorraine is in tears, and my other children are quite upset about their brother being hurt so bad. All we hope is that he survives – if he has to give up his guitar career because of this accident, he will have to. The most important thing is that Marty will survive this. The accident is just his fate – we can't also hope that everything will be back like how it was.' _

Doc stared again at the article, quite shocked. Now he did understand why Marty had met such a horrible future – he'd been in a major traffic accident with Needles. The inventor did hardly know what shocked him the most – the accident itself, or the date of the paper. Monday, October 28th… yesterday…

"_Great Scott! The accident will be happening tomorrow!"_ Doc realised. _"Well, at least tomorrow in 1985. I can't let Marty go through with this and ruin this way his entire guitar career. I have to warn him. I owe him for saving me life, and I can't imagine the sight of Marty's future going away in a downwards sipiral. I…I just can't." _He gave the computer an order to 'print the article', and after the machine had finished that, he picked up the file and walked away. He really had to warn Marty about his future destiny, or else he would get hit by that stupid car. He could not have his best friend's life ruined because of such a little accident. He would help Marty avoid it, if it was for the better of the continuum or not. He just would do it.


	7. I'm Not Gonna Let You Down

**Author's Note: **Made a new chapter, again. Don't know why I usually make notes but I just seem to like it, so I made this one. I'm not sure how many chapters this story will take. I think we're at least halfway across the story... unless I'm going to involve what Doc did on October 21, 2015 _after _he left Marty at the alley and _before _he arrived with Einie in the kennel. I'm not sure if I'll involve that, yet. Maybe I will, maybe I won't... I don't know the future, so I can't know what I'll decide. I'll find out, eventually.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Back to the Future. I'm not into saying more about that, so that's it. I just don't own it, okay? Don't ask why not. I got no time for it. As I said, I don't own BTTF. But it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that you review. So, please REVIEW!!

**7: Chapter Six**

_October 26, 2015  
03:00 PM_

"Is_this_ Hilldale?"

The cab driver turned to Doc, who had just uttered these words, confused. "Well yes sir" he replied. "Our own, good ol' Hilldale." He chuckled, turning serious. "Record of most drunken bums in entire Hill County. They should've torn the place down long time ago. It was okay in the 80s and 90s, but after that it completely went down. By 2005, most of the habitants had left the place… and who didn't, were planning to move. By now, only the poorest people live in Hilldale." He paused. "If you will now excuse me, I have to put this thing on the ground."

Doc was shocked. He had already figured that wherever this older version of Marty might be living, it wouldn't be much good – but it had turned worse than he expected. And when he'd seen the estate in the phone book, he'd thought that it maybe wasn't that bad at all… after all, Hilldale had been the place to live back in '85. But it certainly hadn't been improved in those years.

The inventor tightened his grip as the taxi began to descend down to Oakhurst Street. The wheels, which were still at the side, went back to their normal position and the car made strange sounds which obviously was the hover conversion getting out. _"Fascinating"_ Doc thought. _"I should have such a car… well, tomorrow I will, eventually. I wonder how the DeLorean will be after a 'hover-conversion'."_ He chuckled at the thought of the DeLorean able to fly. That would be just great.

As the car landed, the driver drove it a few moments on the road, then stopped in front of a house. "Oakhurst Street 3393" he said, repeating the address Doc had given him little more than an hour ago, after the scientist had looked Marty's address up in the nearest phone booth to the library. "That'll be 160,95, sir." Doc paid the bill, which didn't confuse him anymore, and then departed the car.

Marty's future house didn't look too bad… that was if you compared it to the other trashy houses on the street. If you didn't do that, it was a mess. The roof had been crashed a few days ago, but nobody gave any sign of repairing it. The garden was not cleaned up. All together, it looked horrible.

Doc slowly began to walk up to the house his friend was supposed to live in. Natural reaction told him to go back, but on the other side he truly wanted to help Marty… and the only way that was possible was through actually going to his house. When he arrived by the house, however, he found out that there was no door knob. There was indeed a thumb plate next to the door, like in other places the inventor had seen, but he supposed that his identity was or already wiped off the thumb plate's 'memory' or else would raise many questions about him being dead for a few years. Anyway, it would better to just knock. Marty would, most likely, open it… or else it would be Jennifer or one of Marty's other kids… if he had any… who could help them find him. He decided to make the guess and knocked on the door.

It didn't take long. After only a few seconds, the door was opened by somebody disgustingly familiar. The grey hair wasn't really that well-known, and neither was biggest part of the body, but the face made Doc recognise the person immediately. It was Lorraine McFly, whose eyes widened at the sight of her son's deceased friend.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "And why do you look so much like Dr. Brown? If you're another fake one pretending you've come back from the death, turn around immediately. You might know Marty easily falls for that, or at least wants to fall for it, but I don't. Go bother someone else."

Just as Doc wanted to respond to the bitter words of the 77-year-old woman, he heard another o-so-familiar voice in the room. "Ma, who is it you're fitting on this time?" the voice asked. Doc heard footsteps coming. "Why can't you just stop snapping at everyone who comes at our – DOC?"

The 47-year-old version of Marty gasped, eyes dumb-founded at Doc's face and obviously not knowing if he should faint or not. "Doc?" Old Marty asked, still stunned. "Doc is that really you? I thought you were…" He stopped, still staring. "How can you be here?"

"Uh, Marty" Doc said, nervous because of Lorraine being around, "can we talk somewhere in, uh, private, please? I have to tell you something about… something that happened on October 26th 1985. It's called a flux capacitor. We have to have a talk about that, Marty."

For a few seconds the person who had wanted to be a rock star stayed silent, then he muttered: "I guess that could. Come over to my room… Doc." The inventor followed him through the house, leaving Lorraine at the door puzzled.

Once they were in the bed room of Marty and Jennifer, which Marty had called 'his room' – was there a problem with Jennifer, or did he usually call it this way? – Marty turned to face Doc and immediately hugged him so tight Doc could hardly restrain himself. "Doc, it's so good to see you!" he called out, tears in his eyes. "It's so bad I've missed you for all those years. It has been twelve years now, but…"

"It's fine, Marty" Doc stammered, surprised that he actually had made it to eighty-three – considering the bad luck for his and Marty's future, he would've figured that he had died shortly after 1985. "It's… it's okay." He released himself from Marty's grip and stared at this future version of Martin Seamus McFly. He looked… different, of course. Lots of years had been added to his looks – if Doc didn't know any better, he would've guessed Marty at_fifty_-seven, not _forty_-seven. But he knew what had happened to the McFly family that made his friend this way, or at least for a bit.

Now the only thing he needed was details. But that didn't matter right now… the only thing that mattered was that Marty really looked old. Doc did a double take to him, stayed in a dumb-locked expression for a few moments and finally uttered: "Uh, how have you been?"

The adult smirked, sitting down on the bed. "I thought you were able to see that, Doc" he muttered with a bitter face. "Life has gone downhill in the past thirty years. Dreams of being a rock star, as I had in the 1980s, are wiped away. I'm fired from my job last Wednesday… again because of Needles. My kids are both in jail." As he noticed Doc's puzzled face, he added: "You didn't know? Yeah, it's true. Marlene was caught yesterday evening for breaking into the local jail. Immediately got her sent up for twenty years."

"_Twenty_ years?" Doc almost fainted. "Twenty years? How can that be? Hell, that's a quarter of your life, if you manage to live to 80. She'll be… Great Scott, thirty_-eight_when she'll get out of jail in '35! Or maybe thirty-seven, I don't know how old she is… but though, what kind of a treatment are you calling me that?"

"I know" Marty nodded, sadly. "I understand completely. But there's not much you can do against it. Justice felt the need to abolish all the lawyers in 2009, and since then the size of the time you have to spend in jail has enlarged quite much. I can't believe I'm actually calling my current state _living_… because I sure don't know how to continue life right now. My kids are in jail, and Jennifer is having second thoughts about our marriage. If she manages to get a rich husband, who can afford having her around, I'll be happy for her. Because that sure is one thing I can't give her."

He sighed before continuing. "You know Doc, sometimes I wished things hadn't changed so much in '55… that I was still the kid of a loser dad and a drunk mom thirty years ago. At least then I might have missed the date to the lake, as well as my date with Jennifer. I also wouldn't have had such a problem with my temper… well, I didn't like when people called me chicken before already, and sometimes I actually hit them when they continued it for long, but I never had such a problem that large as in the new timeline. Why does time travel come with it's pro's, but also with it's con's?" He sighed again.

Doc placed an arm around Marty's shoulders. "Maybe" he considered. "Maybe you're right and time travel really comes with it's pros and cons. But if you had figured out yourself thirty years ago that being called names wasn't important, you should've avoided the accident… and many, many other mistakes in life." He smiled. "Then you could've been the rich rock star you wanted. People blame others very often, but the problem truly lies by themselves. Do you agree with that, Marty?"

Marty turned to his friend and didn't say anything for a few moments. Doc could tell that he was considering the options that Doc had given him. After a ten seconds or something like that, finally a smile appeared on the forty-seven-year-old's face. "Yeah" Marty muttered, smirking. "I think I have to agree. You're right, Doc… everyone makes mistakes in life. But as long as they don't admit their mistakes, the mistakes will repeat themselves endless until they have nothing left anymore and finally are wanting to agree… but then it's too late." He sighed. "I guess I'm from the last category. It's too late for me."

"It's never too late" Doc protested. "As long as you have the will to turn your life around, you are able to do it. You just have to admit you can and want to do it, and then you'll be able to." He smiled. "When you don't admit it, you also won't be able to. But if you do…" He paused and grinned. "Remember what I told you all the times – if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything."

"Yeah" Marty agreed. "If I just put my mind to it, I can accomplish anything. You're right." As he smiled, he added: "Thanks, Doc. For giving me the courage to decide to throw away my chicken problem. I really owe you one."

"Well, you still owed _me_ one for saving me from the terrorists" Doc pointed out. "If you hadn't done that, I'd be dead by 1985, and that's completely horrible… even more than your problem." He smiled. "So I guess by the time I've prevented your accident, this will make us even."

"So you're really wanting to do that?" Marty gushed. "Thanks!" He hugged Doc, causing the scientist to chuckle. "Relax, Marty" he muttered. "Save that for tomorrow, when I'll be leaving. I've got to go now, too" he added with a quick glance at the clock, which said 3:45 PM. "I still haven't got a motel to stay in."

"Oh, you can stay at my place" Marty generously offered. "Why don't you just go with me, and I'll take you out for a while? I could show you a couple of places around time. I'm sure Jennifer won't mind if we have someone else for dinner, since we don't see the kids more than once a day – when we visit them at jail. She'll be a little shaken up from what happened with Marlene yesterday night, though – so you will have to excuse her for that. Otherwise, things will be fine."

"Thanks, Marty" Doc said. "This is sure one weird time period, but I really want to thank you for helping me out. I've waited a twenty years for meeting you back in the 1970s, but if it's for a friend like you I wouldn't have minded waiting another twenty years… as long as we'd be together in a friendship, one day. It's so strange here, being in the future… but at least your one familiar person from home, a person who knows where I'm from and will help me hiding that. Thank you really much, Marty."

"Oh, I don't mind" Marty replied. "You mean so much to me, I'd do this for you in a second." Standing up, he added: "Well, we should go then, shouldn't we?"

Doc smiled, as he followed Marty. He felt that he was going to enjoy this shopping with Marty really much. He had to go back in time, eventually, to stop the Rolls Royce race from ever happening. Marty truly didn't deserve this kind of a future.

He sure didn't.


	8. Are You A Chicken?

Author's Note written at Friday, March 7th 2008, at 8:42 PM Local Time: This story will probably have one more 2015 chapter, and two in 2030, which makes another three before I finish this. I wanted to write more today, but that didn't work out. As for Future Travellers, I now think I know where to go with that story so I might pick that up soon. I may also make a vignette about Doc and Marty getting the DeLorean past that bear in 1885, and about Doc's feelings when Clara left him. That might work out, I guess.

See you soon. **  
**

**8: Chapter Seven**

_October 26, 2015  
06:45 PM PST_

Doc Brown was enjoying the meal Future Jennifer gave him, as he thought back about shopping in that afternoon. Marty was, at any age, a really nice person to hang around with, and he had sure had a lot of fun. They had taken a few trips through town with Marty's car, the same Toyota 4 by 4 he'd owned in '85, and visited Courthouse Mall. Doc had been really stunned how much stores were in there – a 200 of them. The Courthouse clock was still at 10.04, though – however it was cleaned up much.

"Are you enjoying your meal, Mr. Brown?" Jennifer asked. Marty had told her that Doc was his future self's nephew, who wanted to visit the town a few years after his uncle died. Jennifer had actually asked if he was related to 'Calvin Klein' as well, and he had told him that Calvin was his cousin. Jennifer hadn't frowned at the many 'uh' 's in his lines, lucky enough.

"Yeah" Doc finally nodded after thinking a bit about what he should answer. "It's very nice. I sure haven't had this kind of treatment in a few years – always busy with science, you know, just like my uncle… Doctor Brown." Gee, it felt strange to call himself that! He'd never realised that how hard covering yourself was when you were actually travelling through time. He should do more research about it… after they'd restore Marty's future back into how it should've been, without a car accident and without Marty's kids being in jail.

"Well, I'm pleasured to give it to you" Jennifer smiled gently. Doc felt happy, as he realised that however much things had gone bad for the McFlys, they still all were the persons they had been. Marty and Jennifer really didn't deserve this kind of future, and he was going to make sure that they would never get it.

Jennifer then turned to Marty and a more serious look appeared on her face. "Marty, I guess we need to talk" she said with a more darker voice than she just had to Doc. "I know that you're still really upset about what happened last Wednesday – I am, as well – but I don't want you to stay in here bitterly thinking about it. We really should try to make life better for us in the present – as we have no time machine to change it." Doc had to smile a little at this, however he understood the serious meaning behind it. "You really should go find yourself a job, Marty. Even without the kids, I can't afford buying our supplies with the money I make with _my_ job. It's Monday, now – you got fired on Wednesday. That's five days away. You really should go and find a job, Marty… or else we won't have a future at all, no matter if the kids get out of jail or if they don't."

"Maybe" Marty considered. "It's just that… I can't do it, Jen. I can't move on with my life. After what happened to the kids… hell, do you know how that felt? Marty Jr jailed? Me fired at the same day? Marlene getting to jail as well, getting caught at 11:32 PM by that break-in last night? Can you continue your life in such a situation?" He sighed. "Sometimes I think I am better off dead, as I then won't have to continue this life. Every October 27th I spend in bitterness. You know how I've been behaving myself in the last few years every time that day passed. If it wasn't for you, I probably would have committed suicide by 2008, long before now… and even while you are around I have tried it trice. You and the kids managed to save me every time, but I don't know if I'll be as healthy enough tomorrow morning, now everything has happened just in this week… it's thirty years tomorrow Jen. As I see myself, how I'm behaving and feeling right now, I can not believe that I'll remain my sanity tomorrow."

Doc felt shocked as Marty said all these words. Marty was actually wanting to die? He had already tried to commit suicide three times before twenty-fifteen? _"Boy, it's a good thing I am here now!"_ Doc thought. _"If I had arrived a day later, Marty probably would have been dead by the time I'd tracked him down!"_ Doc began to feel very sad, as he realised how bad the future in fact had turned out. He really hoped that he could manage to prevent that awful Rolls Royce-race back in '85. It was going to be a hard deal, as Marty really couldn't stand the word 'chicken'. _"Maybe I should just tell him what happens, and he realises that he shouldn't be doing this"_ Doc thought. _"Or else, I could just take him here, and show it to him. Marty is sane enough… or at least my Marty… to realise that he should change his life when he's confronted with this kind of shock. I could also let him save Jr from getting to jail in the process."_ Now he thought about it, this did kind of seem like a good idea to him. He figured that Marty would be pretty much shocked once he saw his future kid acting like a wimp, and this might cause him to think more seriously about his future, and avoid the race. However, of course Marty didn't know what would happen when he'd race Needles…

Jennifer gently placed an arm on her husband's shoulder. "Now, Marty" she said in a nice voice, "maybe you're right in some ways. But life goes on… and you must live along with it. You can't just kill yourself when things go wrong. That is a way of avoiding the problem, yes, but not a way of solving it. You should think what right is to do and do that – and not just kill yourself because you know that you are on a straight road to nowhere and you think that you can't do anything about it, Marty. If you change your mind, decide not to react anymore whenever people call you a chicken anymore from today on, then you can go find a job tomorrow and I'm sure you will manage to do that. All you need is a little wisdom. Admit it, Marty – if you think hard about it, you will find that this is the best solution to make. You can't just let people provoke you into dangerous risks. You experienced twice what that brought – trouble, trouble and even more trouble. If you hadn't had that problem you wouldn't have broken your hand in that Rolls Royce accident and you wouldn't have spend all those years feeling sorry for yourself because you thought that you couldn't do anything about it. And you can, Marty. Right here and right now. You might say that you're too old for that but that's not the truth. And yes I know that you are forty-seven, that the biggest part of your life is behind you, but that doesn't have to mean anything. One, you still have two, three decades left in life, and if those medical doctors will succeed and in a few years renovation jobs are all available round here you can live even longer than that, and Two, even if you hadn't, if you were seventy-seven instead of forty-seven, I can imagine that it would be pleasant to have at least lived the last years of your life happy and not sucking about an accident that happened three decades ago. We must learn from the past, look forward to the future, but live for the present."

Marty nodded. "Doc, uh, Doc's little nephew… Christopher… said the same to me this afternoon. In fact, everyone seems to tell me that in the past few days… or better, decades. But I always refused to listen." He chuckled. "Boy, I sure am a stubborn person, ain't I?" Seriously, he added: "But you're right. Tomorrow is the day it happened, thirty years before… tomorrow is the day I'll turn my life around. I've lost three decades of my life sucking about how bad things had gone on October 27th of 1985, The next three decades, I'm going to spend on a better way. I'm going to turn around my life which is heading downhill, and I'm going to push it uphill again. And I'm encouraged that, if I do my best, I will eventually reach the top. It might not take a few days, maybe even years, but eventually, I'll make it. I might not be a rock star, but at least I'll have a life." He smiled. "Thanks, Jen… and thanks, uh, Chris."

"No thanks" Doc smiled. He was feeling happy, as Marty would now actually have a better future. Tomorrow, he would go to the future little further, and see how the kid would turn out before going back to 1985. He also would pay a visit to Marty Jr in jail to find out the details about October 21st. That was safer than going back to that date himself, as his younger self might as well see Marty the second time around and that could cause a paradox. Doc figured that his current solution was a lot better. He'd better go to bed now, cause tomorrow, he'd have a future to change.

And that surely wasn't going to be easy.


	9. Youth In Jail

Author's Note: It's now Sunday, March 9th, 2008 at 8:04 PM Local Time. Well, here's the new chapter. Doc now exits twenty-fifteen, which means that the biggest part of the story is written. Now Doc only has to get the Fusion generator and the renovation, as well as the Alpha Rhythm Generator. I figured that those were all invented past twenty-fifteen. Well, I hope that you like this chapter, as well as the 2030 part, which will be very, very short (maybe two chapters, but not much more). So this story is almost at his end.

Well, have a nice time reading this. See you.

**9: Chapter Eight**

_October 27, 2015  
10:30 AM PST_

Doc Brown felt really nervous, as Marty's car touched down next to Hill Valley's new jail. The place had been cleaned up by 2015 – it still looked nasty, but now it was cleaner. Doc grinned, remembering how Marty had felt the same when he'd seen the Hill Valley High School back in '55. If only the kid could see this… of course, Marty _was_ seeing this building, as the forty-seven-year-old was sitting next to him, but this wasn't the teenager he'd befriended. This Marty was less happy, and was pretty much grumpy all the time. Doc felt nervous, as he knew that he truly had to change a lot. This wasn't going to be easy.

The jail looked inside much worse than outside. The building looked like it was hell – and maybe it was, in some people's opinions – or even worse. Doc figured that he hadn't seen a building that was so ran down from inside for a long time, and almost got a shock when Marty pulled him with him. Obviously, the adult had been waiting for him to move, which Doc hadn't done because of he was so stunned with everything.

As they entered Marty Jr's cell, Doc recognised the teenager in an instant. The resemblance with his father was really shocking. _"Great Scott!"_ Doc thought. _"Now I do feel bad for poor Jennifer."_ What would it be like, seeing your son to turn out exactly like your husband did… from the outside, at least? And according to Marty Marlene had very much resemblance to her brother and father as well… Doc smiled, as he realised that Marty really had strong genes.

Marty Jr looked up and saw his father. "Dad" he muttered. "What are ya doing here? And who did you bring along with you?" He stood up and did a double-take, and his mouth fell open. "Doctor Brown?" he gasped. "I thought he was dead! Dad, what kind of explanation for all this do you have?"

"Uh, Marty…" adult Marty began before Doc cut him off. "Don't worry, Marty… I'll tell him" the inventor said. "Marty Jr, back in 1955, on November 5th, I hit my head and came up with the idea of the flux capacitor which is what makes time travel possible. That evening, your father came at my door from the year 1985." Marty Jr gasped. "He needed my help to get his parents back together, whose relationship he had screwed up, and to get back home. We finally managed to get his parents together on the night of the Enchantment Under The Sea dance, November 12th, and I also got him back home, that was October 26 of 1985, through the lightning bolt at the clock tower that evening. I escaped the Lybian terrorists who wanted to shoot me for stealing their plutonium…" another gasp of MJ "…dropped your father off at his family which seemed to have improved quite a bit, as the original George was a wimp and the original Lorraine an alcoholic, then headed towards the year 2015. Yesterday I arrived, and when I found out about your father's fate back on October 27th, and about you being in prison, I figured that I had to help all I could. So here I am, and I'd like to know the details about last Wednesday from you, so I can get your 1985 father and prevent it." In fact, that particular detail had only just come up by him, but he figured that it was the only way to do so. It would be dangerous, with Marty getting the risk of finding out too much about his future destiny, but it also seemed better than just to go back and let Marty know about the 27th. That wouldn't only not solve the chicken problem, it also might cause another, worse accident to happen. And that was a thing Doc surely wanted to avoid.

MJ thought for a few seconds, than nodded. "Okay" the teen said. "What you're telling might seem a little far out, but I've always tried to be open-minded." He sighed. "If only I had the courage to stand up to Griff! But I guess that I can't anymore right now… well, maybe that will change once you go back to 1985. All I want right now is getting out of this hell, and if that is possible through a time machine, I'm willing to believe that you invented one, Dr. Brown." He stared up at the inventor. "I couldn't believe that you could make up a story like that, especially from what I remember from you until my fifth, when you died."

Doc sighed at the mention of his dead. "Right" he nodded. "Well, Marty, I guess you should now just tell us all you remember from October 21st. Every little insignificant detail. I want my Marty to go prepared… however, I can't exactly tell him into detail what's going to happen. That might be not so good for him, and too much of a shock all at once."

"Right" Marty Jr said. "Well, it was at the afternoon. I came back from school, when I headed up to the Café 80s. The clock at the Café said that it was around 4:35 when I came in, I believe. I came from the High School, so you should be able to track me down. I had detention for something that Griff had really done until 4:15." He growled. "Anyway, shortly after I was there, Griff arrived. He talked a bit with his Gramps, Biff, whom he threw out of the Café to wax his car. Then he came back in, and forced me to do with him at the robbery that evening. He did hit me a few times and actually also threw me over the counter. After that, I just went along with them. Then, we left the Café. That evening at 1:15 AM I arrived at the site of the robbery, which I didn't know that it was a robbery, and Griff and I broke into the building. Once the alarm went off, Griff ran off, jumped into his car that he and his buddies were boarding, and drove off. I didn't realise what was going on and didn't know what I should do, but finally I decided to run off as well. I had only passed two streets when I ran straight into a police car. Those guys immediately arrested me." He paused. "Was that about what you wanted to know, Dr. Brown?"

"Yeah, that should fit" Doc nodded. "And, please call me Doc. Your father always does…did. I'm used to it by now. From my side, he practically started doing that a thirty… sixty years ago." He smiled. "Time travelling is confusing, I admit it!"

oooooooo

Doc felt really excited, as he had just picked up the DeLorean from the hover conversion shop. It was amazing that the car now actually was able to fly. He then saw Marty standing at the other side of the street, and waved to him.

"Hey Doc!" Marty called out, as he ran up to the scientist. "I bought you a newspaper from the 22nd. I had to pay double at Hill Valley Telegraph's archives, but I figured that it was worth it. I threw away my copy days ago." He handled the newspaper to his scientist friend. "Here you are." Doc looked at it, and saw that the headline read: "Youth Jailed", with a line underneath it, "Martin McFly Jr Arrested For Theft." Doc began to feel bad for his friend, as he actually had to deal with this. If he ever got married, he would never even consider the thought of letting his kid rot in prison without doing something about it. And as Marty Sr felt like a kid to him, he figured that Marty Jr, who therefore felt like a grandkid, didn't deserve it to be in jail. He should just go back to 1985, pick up Marty, and free the kid out of jail.

"Thanks, Marty" he responded. "I think I'm leaving, now." Both went into the car, as Doc hovered it up into the sky and flew towards the outskirts of town. "Whoa, this is great!" he exclaimed. "It's amazing. I wonder who will invent hover-technology, by the time 2015 will come around." He then lowered the car and landed it onto the ground.

"Doc" Marty began, knowing that the technology of flying cars was actually invented by Doc himself. "I have to tell you…" Doc cut that short. "No!" he said. "I already know that I'm going to die by 2003, and maybe I'll manage to do something about it, eventually. If I need to know more about that, I can look it up myself." Marty shrugged. "Okay" he said. "It wasn't that important, too."

Marty then exited the car, and leaned through the window. "Hey Doc" he said, "where are you going now, back to 1985?" Doc smiled and shrugged. "Nah, not yet" he said. "I still need something to knock MJ out with. Also, the plutonium is dangerous to carry around, and only gives you a limited amount of trips. I saw that in a few years fusion technology will be able to get more than the current 250 megawatt, and I figure that if I go to 2030 now, the technology will be able to produce the 1.21 gigawatt needed. I then also could check upon Marlene and MJ, see if they get free before that date. If they get free before January 1 of 2016, I don't think it's so necessary to take your 1985 counterpart up here. Just solving the chicken problem will be fine."

Marty nodded. "Well, see you in 2030, then" he said. "Just look me up, once you arrive. Or no – I'll be here, waiting for you. Unless I'm dead, of course," he quickly added. "What time do you plan to go to?"

"October 22, at 10:00 AM" Doc responded. Marty nodded in a smile and stepped back. Doc checked that the plutonium chamber was loaded and began to accelerate the time machine up to the necessary speed. As it was going fifty, Doc tapped in the Destination Time: OCT 22 2030 10:00 AM. He also noticed that the Present Time read OCT 27 2015 02:22 PM and that the Last Time Departed read OCT 26 2015 02:15 AM.

"_Ah, that good old home" _Doc smiled. The speedometer increased quickly. It hit 70…75…80…85… Doc held himself on as the flux capacitor began to glow, the front window began to light up and as with three sonic booms he departed the year twenty-fifteen.


	10. Renovation Job

Author's Note: As I've mentioned before, this is probably going to end up being the chapter before the last one. Next chapter will most likely end the story, as Doc will head back to 1985 then to pick up Marty and Jennifer and take the two of them to twenty-fifteen.

As for my other stories, readers probably have noticed that I went from usually 1500 words in November-December to usually 4000 words in some stories since early January (or in fact late December). That's because I've read the stories of Kristen Sheley and Mary Jean Holmes, and I have enjoyed that style of writing very much. I really envy how they're actually able to write a story of 100 pages or more without getting the readers bored... sigh. That might be the reason why I started writing longer chapters... I'm a bit jealous of them.

Well, that's it for this chapter. Enjoy the story. Much write-pleasure,

The Author (Hey, why should I write EmmettMcFly55 if you already are able to see that when you click on the story?)

**10: Chapter Nine**

_October 22, 2030  
10:00 AM PST_

Doc felt completely stunned, once the temporal displacement occurred. Where back in 2015 had been completely empty farmland was now a road with houses all around it. _"Huh?"_Doc thought. _"We're a six miles away from downtown Hill Valley! Boy, the city sure has caught on in those years!"_ He chuckled, set the time machine to a halt, to hear someone calling 'Doc' a thirty to forty feet behind him.

"Must be Marty" the scientist thought. He got out of the car and got his first glance at this incarnation of the man who had once been his best friend. This now sixty-two-year-old Marty McFly had white hair (now that's familiar!), and was wearing all kinds of futuristic clothes. When he reached Doc, the inventor saw that he looked even worse than his 2015 self. Doc would've thought that he was in his mid-seventies, not early sixties.

"Doc!" Marty called. "Doc, am I glad to see you!" He hugged the astonished scientist very tight. "You have to help me, Doc! It's my kids!"

First the inventor thought that he'd heard an echo from their talking back in 2015. "Your kids?" he asked. "Again?" Wasn't that going to be solved by Doc, then? But Marty already continued. "Yeah, them again" he muttered. "You see, after your visit fifteen years ago they remained where they were, in jail. Marlene went nuts of it and after a few tries to break out of prison during spring and summer of '16 – her stay in jail was by that time enlarged to forty years already – she committed suicide on September 27th. Poor girl." He sighed. "Although, if I had been in her place I probably would've done pretty much the same. That prison was like hell."

Doc looked at Marty very shocked. Still, he hadn't got enough info. "And MJ?" he asked. Marty shrugged. "The kids survived, mainly because he knew that you had a time machine and could make things okay. He was released in 2024, when was proven that he was so distressed by the death of his sister that those six extra years in prison wouldn't help a bit anyway. He was twenty-six by then, and tried to find a job. They all didn't except him because he was an ex-prisoner who'd been in jail for nine years. The only reason that he's still alive, living with me and Jennifer – the worries for our kids held our marriage together – and hasn't given up everything like Marly is that he had faith in you coming back to 2030 and help us out of this mess." He sighed. "You do want to help, don't you? I'm not so sure how I should tell MJ if you don't…" He sighed deeply again, and tears welled up in his eyes. Doc realised that his best friend was now a guy who had lost the best years of his life worrying.

"Of course I'll help, Marty!" Doc assured his friend. "You wrote the letter to me and insisted to tell me about the Lybian terrorists just at the right time so I didn't get shot, so now I really wanna help you… kid." He paused. "You know that it's really weird to realise that we now only differ three years?"

"Yeah, I guess I understand that" Marty nodded. "Now I don't want to seem insisting to you, but I think I should show you the town, now. I want to get you back to '85 as soon as possible… my current life really sucks." He sighed. "If only I had avoided that stupid drag race with Needles…"

"You couldn't have known" Doc said. "And we're going to change that, now, so you have known, and every memories of the life after racing Needles will fade, replaced by life after not racing Needles. Just have a little patience, and everything will be fine." The inventor than hugged his friend, as he realised that he felt really bad for Marty. This was a future that he sure didn't deserve at all.

oooooooo

As Doc saw how Hill Valley had changed in the past fifteen years, he was even more shocked than he'd been upon his entry to 2015. It looked larger now, and wider. Downtown, the Café 80s was replaced by a shop called 'Goldie's Café'. Obviously Goldie Wilson Junior, the 2015 mayor of Hill Valley, had retired and bought the place. When he turned to his friend to ask about it, Marty confirmed it. "Yeah" he said. "When Goldie didn't get re-elected back in 2019, he was fifty-eight. He couldn't do much anymore. So he bought the Café 80s in 2021, when it got completely closed down. He's pushing seventy now, but he still continues running it. Sorta like a souvenir." The now-old man smirked. "If you can call a Café a souvenir…"

"Ah, I see" Doc nodded. Then his eye fell on something else. "Marty, what in the name of Sir Isaac H. Newton is that!" he called out. Indeed, at the huge billboard in the town's Square was an advertisement from 'Renovation Clinic – a way to solve all your age problems! Do you want to look younger, or just feel like you haven't lived your time up yet? Let the Renovation Clinic make you look and feel ten, twenty, or even thirty years or more younger, and have those years added to your lifespan!' The billboard than faded away, Doc still staring shocked at it. "Marty, this is brilliant!" he exclaimed. "If I'm spending too much time in other time periods, I can just let people believe that I haven't aged at all! This is a genius invention!" Doc felt really happy, as he finally would feel young again. That was of course if this thing worked. "It does work, doesn't it?" he nervously asked. That would feel really bad, to hear something you looked really forward to didn't work at all…

"Oh, it does" Marty assured him. "You go ahead, Doc – you're right, if you would spend more years of time travelling, you may as well need this. They're opened since noon, so I suppose that you can walk into it right now." Doc automatically looked at the clock tower at that, to see that it still showed the current time as being 10:04 PM. "Well, at least you haven't changed that much in the past forty-five years" the aging scientist murmured. "I wonder how much more years you're going to be this way. You never know…" He then noticed Marty Sr, who obviously had been waiting for him. "Oh, sorry" he immediately apologized. "I was just a bit caught in nostalgia to those good old times…"

"Well, it's okay, Doc" Marty assured him. "I probably would do the same. Now, as I said, the clinic is open, so I suggest you'd go there. Don't worry about costs – I'll take care of that. Not that I really can afford it with my current income, but if we get all our money together it would work. After all, the timeline is going to fade away anyway, so we won't need our money for much longer."

"Oh, you don't have to do that" Doc assured him. "I still got a fourteen-and-a-half million bucks on my bank account from 2015, as Christopher Michael Brown, so I'll be able to pay for everything myself. How much does it all cost?"

"A four million dollars for the complete surgery" Marty said. "So, I suppose that you could do that, yes. It's not like you will need that money in 2030 for any other way very soon." He chuckled at this fourth-dimensional comment. "Well, you can go now, Doc. See you at 6… that's how long it takes to get a renovation, usually. I've gotta go home, or else Jennifer will be all worrying where I'm hanging out this time." He chuckled. "See ya, Doc." The person-who-wanted-to-be-a-rock-star walked off, leaving his scientific friend behind in front of the Renovation Clinic.

Doc sighed, and walked into the clinic. The building looked really different from any health care in the eighties, but apparently, things had changed. He went to the reception and asked where they could get a renovation, and if that was possible right now. The woman said that there were indeed places free at the second floor. Doc then went there, curious what to find.

What he found was a doctor standing in the room next to a bed, as well as the doctor's female assistant. "Ah, Mr. Brown" the doctor said, obviously pleased to see 'Chris Brown' – Doc had given all of them the same alias again – and be able to treat him. "What shall we do for you today? Standard procedure? That's the thirty to forty years adding. We only guarantee the thirty, though…"

"Um, okay, I'll take that" Doc nervously nodded. "I, uh apologize for being a bit reluctant. I haven't really done a thing like this before, you see – we never needed it at the village where I came from, 'cause we got really good diets there to keep you healthy." He knew he had to come up with something like that to explain his birth being in the 1940s or earlier (as he was Doc's nephew and 'Calvin Klein's cousin) and figured that this was the best way. "You aren't going to wound me with the renovation jobs, are you?" He had been reluctant of that ever since he'd learned about getting shot by terrorists a thirty (or was it seventy-five?) years ago.

"Oh no, we ain't going to be doing that" the man assured him. "We only will change your blood, do a hair repair, and if it's necessary replace your spleen and colon – but that's only if yours aren't functioning well. It's free in the pocket." Pulling out a weird device, he added: "We will just use the alpha-rhythm-generator on you, so you won't feel anything for an hour or five. Just stare into the device, and you will be vastly asleep very, very soon, Mr. Brown."

Doc's last thoughts were that a device like this might as well be able to knock Marty Jr out at the Café – he should ask them if they sold them after the renovation – before the doctor held up the generator, held it in front of the inventor's eyes, and pressed the button. Within three seconds after that, Dr. Emmett L. Brown was sound asleep.


	11. Back To The Eighties

Last Chapter

Last Chapter... it's over now. People who want to read more about Doc going into the future can read Back To The 21st Century, but it only has one chapter yet and it's going to take a while before I'm thinking of writing another one because the next story to be edited is Future Travellers, I think. Well, anyway. Read and enjoy the story.

**11: Chapter 10**

_October 22, 2030  
05:30 PM PST_

Doc woke up in a silent room, which surprised him at first. Where was he? Or better, when was he? He recalled that he had travelled forward in time to 2015… and then to 2030. He'd gone and take something called a 'renovation job' up there… or had he dreamed that part? He didn't know. The inventor opened his eyes and looked around. When there was no one coming, he was about to close his eyes again when he heard a beep and the door was opened. The doctor he'd seen that morning for his renovation entered.

"Ah, Mr. Brown" the doctor said. "It's very good to see you. Now why don't you just sit down a bit, and relax. Most people have to after they revive from being knocked out with an alpha-rhythm-generator." He smiled at Doc. "Well, how do you feel, being like thirty years younger now?"

Doc gasped. It was true! He had done a renovation job! Now he realised, he also felt more youthful than he usually did… more than he'd done in the past twenty years. As he looked at a mirror at the opposite of the room, he firstly thought that he was looking at himself in 1955. The resemblance was amazing. "Amazing" he muttered. "Absolutely amazing. So, I'll live thirty years longer now?"

"Thirty to forty" the doctor nodded. "We did have to replace your spleen and colon, though – but the ones you have now are completely in good shape, even better than the rest of your organs. It will take a few hours, maybe a day, before your body's adjusted to the changes, but I suppose that that's worth it." He smiled again. "Now, Mister, there is someone to see you." He left the room, to be replaced a few seconds later by Marty McFly.

"Hi Doc" the man said, grinning at the inventor's appearance. "It's good to see you. You really look similar to how you did back in '55… oh yeah, I have to tell you something. This afternoon, I picked up something that you might need for the DeLorean. It's called a 'Mr Fusion' and it's replaced the plutonium. You have to get rid of that yourself, though – I couldn't do more in those few hours. But the DeLorean is now ready to go back, Doc."

"That's good" Doc said, standing up and following Marty outside. "I really want to see the eighties again, especially after all what I've gone through now. I really have had the time of my life, even while I'm out of my lifetime technically," he chuckled at that, "but I now want to go back, and see a you that I know again… not someone who's lost the best years of his life mucking around over the followings of a Rolls Royce accident that happened forty-five years ago."

"Well, unless you prevent it, the Rolls Royce is going to happen the day after you arrive back in '85" Marty miserably commented. "But then again, you have a time machine… you can live through a year in a day and through a day in a year. Anything is possible with that DeLorean, Doc… so I should think about what you're going to do carefully before you leave. The time machine is one really valuable thing… use it with care."

"Thanks, Mr. McFly, for your lesson" Doc grinned as they walked down the stairs of the hospital. "Thank you very much. It's very nice of you to tell me this." He stared down the streets to see the DeLorean, now with a different chamber attached to the roof, standing in the middle of the street. A man who looked to be in his forties was standing next to it. _"Must be Junior" _flashed through Doc's mind. _"Boy, he looks old!"_ He shook hands with the thirty-two-year-old. "Pleased to meet you again, MJ" he smiled. "You and your Dad did a nice job on the DeLorean."

"Thanks, Doc" Marty Jr nodded. "I suppose you're going back to the past now? It's been nice meeting you, and I'd like to know you some better, but I suppose you should just go back to 1985 now. After all, you have a future to change. I'd like to get the knowledge that I'll never turn out like what I'm now… someone who screwed up the best years of his life. Grandpa George always got sad when he heard about what I turned out to be. Maybe it was for his best that he died this year."

"He did?" Doc asked with surprise. Marty nodded. "Yup. Mom's still alive and healthy, hoping to be ninety-three in early January, but Dad's dead. He died peacefully on March 15th this year. Funny… it was exactly fifty-seven years after he got that award back in '73 on that date. Since then, a lot really has changed. I wish that I could go back to the eighties and do everything all over again… at least then, I won't make the bad choices." He smirked. "Maybe."

"Well, I'm going now" Doc said. "I'll drive this thing over to my old garage, and then accelerate to the necessary speed to achieve time travel… that way, I can hide the time machine in my garage immediately after returning back from 1985 and I can think of how I'm going to handle this." He smiled, shook hands with the two McFly's, then got into the car and drove off.

"Well, here he goes" Marty Jr said. "Do you think he'll succeed in getting your younger self to take my place, Dad? He seemed quite sure of himself… but for some reason, I think it's not going to be as simple as he thinks."

"Well, Doc always has his ways for things like that" Marty said. "And if it won't work, he'll have a time machine to go back in time and prevent it from not working." He sighed. "I'm sure he'll succeed. He _must_ succeed."

oooooooo

Doc sighed as he pulled up to the future version of 1640 Riverside Drive. The garage he'd lived in for over two decades, or maybe more after 1985, was abandoned and didn't look to be in very good shape. Then he noticed why; next to the building was a huge billboard that said; Here Will Be Goldie Wilson Hover Conversion's fifty-ninth occasion in the state. Let Everyone come to Goldie Wilson Hover Conversion, the best hover conversion in the world. Your car is fixed up to hover before you know it! Next to it was a poster of Goldie Wilson III, who was now in his early forties. Doc figured that the guy around now should have a boy who was called Goldie Wilson IV… that was if the guy would want to carry on the family tradition, of course.

The inventor backed the DeLorean up at the opposite end of the street, set it to a halt and switched the time circuits on. As Doc looked at it saw he that the 'Present Time' showed that it was now October 22nd 2030 at around 6:40 PM. The inventor smiled and tapped in his Destination Time: Saturday October 26th of 1985, at 2:30 AM in the night. He now had to think about his doggie, Einstein, whom he had left in a suspended animation channel back in 2015. He really had to pick the dog up once he'd arrive back in 2015 with Marty – the teen wouldn't miss him if he used the DeLorean to travel forward to Monday and he'd come back at the same day, just a minute later. After all, it would take time for Marty to tell Griff no.

Doc sighed, as he began to accelerate the DeLorean. The time machine went faster and faster, and Doc held himself closely to the seat. Then it hit 88 and broke the time barrier.

oooooooo

"Home again!" Doc called out when he re-appeared back in 1985, in front of his all-restored garage. He drove the DeLorean then over to Marty's street, Lyon Estates, two miles down the road. The estate looked deserted, as it was night, but Doc immediately recognised the electric towers next to the McFly's household and pulled up to the driveway. The inventor got out, tried the gate around the house (which was locked) and then headed over to Marty's bedroom.

The o-so-familiar teenager was lying on one of the most unusual ways in his bed, head at the opposite site of his bed than his leg. Doc smiled as he saw Marty again. The point was, however, that the teenager was sound asleep… as he should be, actually, since the clock – which told the inventor that it was 2:42 AM – pointed out that Marty had only come back from his adventures to rest at his own house half an hour ago. _"And to him, the lightning bolt at the clock tower – and the adventures surrounding it – was barely more than an hour and a quarter ago to present day-Marty. Unbelievable." _He exited the room again through the window which was occasionally used by the teen himself, and got back to the DeLorean.

Once there, Doc realised that the current idea wasn't helping. A Marty who had spend his day worrying about Doc's fate, his parents and getting back to the future and who only had slept for half an hour wasn't exactly the person to take with him to 2015. Marty would fall asleep by the time they reached the Café 80s, and Doc wasn't prepared to go from night to day, as he hadn't done on his previous trips – at 6am in 2015 the sun hadn't risen yet, and he went from day to day from '15 to '30, and when he departed the future it was 7, after the sun had gone down. No, this wasn't really wise.

Still, Doc didn't want to wait here, so he went back to his lab and cleaned it up, since Marty had obviously blown up the amp on the day before. Mucking about his stupid friend he cleaned up the mess and prepared himself some sort of a meal. When he'd done that, it was 4AM… not time yet to go to Marty. Following, he spent sometime reading the last chapter of Jules Verne's Twenty Thousand Miles Under The Sea for the 643rd time, making some theories for how hover-technology would work with help of the DeLorean, and he slept half an hour. When he'd done with all that, it was 6:50 AM, and Doc saw to his pleasure that the sun had risen.

"Finally" he thought, and drove back over to Lyon Estates. It was now day, and Doc switched the time circuits back on. They read:

OCT 26 1985 02:30 AM  
Destination Time

OCT 26 1985 07:00 AM  
Present Time

OCT 22 2030 07:01 PM  
Last Time Departed

Doc tapped in the new destination, the same day at 10:40 AM – he figured that Marty would be awake by then, and not yet gone to the lake with Jennifer – and began to accelerate the time machine to a higher speed. Doc's adrenaline became higher as he realised that soon, he would be able to get MJ out of jail and Marty out of the fate of spending years feeling sorry for himself. The meter said that they were going seventy…seventy-five…eighty…it accelerated faster and faster. 84…85…86…87… then three sonic booms hit, a flash of light with two streaks of fire followed and Doc was sent forward in time… four hours into the future. Or should that be three hours and forty minutes?

Ah, what the hell.

**THE END**


End file.
